chronicles_of_diviasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Arcadia
Kingdom of Arcadia Introduction The Kingdom of Arcadia is an ancient kingdom which can trace it's roots to the Pywrathian Empire. Humans, Elves, Gnomes, Ursine, and most other common races make up this kingdom braced around zealot-ism and purity. With great distaste for darkness, psi, savagery, and anything which does not match their ideals they will act violently to protect the sanctuary of their morals. The Arcadian ways is that of pride, power, and order. They are a very stubborn hardened people whom do not accept surrender or cowardice. It is said, the difference between an Arcadian Soldier and Lionheart Footman, is that an Arcadian Soldier charged forward despite the danger, where-as a Lionheart flees. Arcadia as a military force was once the strongest the world had seen, however, through a series of weak leaders and drainage of resources... Arcadia had began a downward spiral. This, plus forever being locked in cleansing Arcadia of tribal races and savagery, they angered the tribals just enough to form the Tribal Alliance. This would mark the end of Arcadia..... Under the leadership of Corvus Corax the Tribal Alliance and Arcadia clashed in full force. Through sheer numbers and brute strength, the Tribal Alliance together in full force crushed every Arcadian city and burned them in an even known as the "Night of Arcadian Ash". The king was slain, and his crown cast out off the side of the mountain. However, hope was not lost for Arcadia... As the the fire regiment of the military led by the young squire Peregrin Tully managed one of the few victories of the Night of Arcadian Ash. Together with the remnants of the fire regiment, Peregrin Tully became a leader and the Arcadians set up camp in an isolated part of the mountains. Hope was dwindling as resources become fewer and fewer. That was until the last remaining king's blood was found. A young royal known as Alenton Minanthras. Son of Baron Minanthras a distant cousin of the previous king. With the remaining king's blood lost or dead, Alenton was immediately given the full loyalty of the Arcadian troops. Together, they reclaimed the crown of Arcadia, they fought back against the Tribal Alliance, even reclaiming the capital city of "Infernarium" Alenton proved to be a strong, powerful, and dedicated leader whom had both power and conception. Despite his own self-questioning of the morality of his decisions, he found solace in the fact that he did what he did for his people. Alenton unleashed the full potential of his crown, and began uniting the scattered military divisions of Arcadia. Finding the "Light Division" and the "Knight's Order" he began to return Arcadia to the power it once had and push back against the Tribal Alliance by slaughtering any hostile tribes whom faced him. However, this victory did not last long. As it was evident they were still outmatched by Corvus Corax's full army. Arcadia sought the aid from their southern neighbors - The Trade Coalition. Represented by Juliette Beaumont' their armies were bolstered ten-full. However, this also put Arcadia in the situation of indebtedness as they became the dogs of the Coalition. Alenton saw this however, and in a sly-doublecross, he killed Juliette for her transgressions against Arcadia. The Coalition pulled their support. This opened Arcadia to soon be set to ruins by the Tribal Alliance. Without the Trade-Co to aide the war efforts, Arcadia was taken in full force by Corvus Corax's forces. King Alenton, whom went on a behind-enemy-lines mission alongside Peregrin Tully was captured and executed via-drawing and quartering. Peregrin was killed by Tribal forces. This left Arcadia without it's two greatest leaders, and so held now only by Sir Dravian, Head of the Light Regiment. He held the last stand of Arcadia at the gates of Infernarium. The Tribal Alliance however pushed through the gates, broke down the Arcadian lines and Corvus and Dravian did battle one-on-one. However, Dravian sadly failed against Corvus' might, and was hacked into pieces. This marked the end of the kingdom of Arcadia. Now, all that remains is shambles and broken hopes. Regiments The Kingdom of Arcadia separates it into multiple Regiments * Fire Regiment - The Fire Regiment is the strongest regiment of the Arcadian military known famously for their crossbowmen. They represent the pride, power, and determination of Arcadia. Fire mages, Crossbowmen, and basic Soldiers make up their ranks. * Light Regiment - The Light Regiment is the second strongest regiment of the Arcadian military. They provide a strong frontward shield with paladins and a supporting back-line with priests. They represent the law, order, and faith of Arcadia. * Frost Regiment - '''The Frost Regiment is the third strongest regiment of the Arcadian Military. They solely provide extremely durable specialty units known as "Juggernauts" to absorb the enemies attacks and disrupt enemy lines. * '''Wind Regiment - The Wind Regiment is the fourth strongest regiment of the Arcadian Military. They represent the wisdom and education. They have reconnaissance archers and wind mages in their ranks. They also run many of the military academies. * Water Regiment - The Water Regiment is the fifth strongest regiment of the Arcadian Military. They represent the ocean and navigation. Arcadia is not a very naval based military, however, they do have a small navy within this regiment. * Earth Regiment - The Earth Regiment is the sixth strongest regiment of Arcadian Military. They represent strength and hardiness. Among their ranks are archers, soldiers, and a few mages. Although they focus mostly on natural threats and less on campaigns of war unless in dark times. * Electric Regiment - The Electric Regiment is the seventh strongest regiment of Arcadian Military. They do not have much in number, however, they are a specialty unit focused around going behind enemy lines. * Aether Regiment - The Aether Regiment is incredibly small and so is the eighth strongest regiment of the Arcadian Military. With incredibly small numbers, they are a specialty unit only called in on special missions. * The Knight's Order - The Knights order is a special regiment and the strongest of all Arcadian forces. Led and separated into ten different groups based on element it is run by ten elemental knights whom take on the title of that element's domains and become embodiment of what it means to be of that. Territory Arcadia (Kun Lai Summit)